


The Dragon Queen

by sansashand



Category: Asoiaf - Fandom, game of thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansashand/pseuds/sansashand
Summary: Daenerys arrives in Winterfell to a warm welcome. Jon doesn’t bend the knee and the two kingdoms coexist peacefully, with their respective female rulers forming a friendship.starts with sansa pov and switches to daenerys pov





	The Dragon Queen

All of Sansa’s thoughts the entire time he was gone were of him. She longed to see his reaction to Bran and Arya being home, and she had hoped he would be proud of her for outsmarting and killing Petyr Baelish. He was bringing with him a Southron queen, which in truth terrified Sansa. They had formed a pact between the North and the South, choosing to work together to defeat the real enemy, the White Walkers. 

Sansa was standing in the main courtyard of Winterfell when the Dragon Queen’s army arrived. They’d be staying in Wintertown for now, as the barrack was not large enough to seat an army of eight-thousand on top of another twenty-thousand Dothraki screamers. For now, only the military commanders would be actually staying in the castle, along with the Dragon Queen’s friends and advisors. A young girl was leading the party, on a silver haired horse. She looked no more than fourteen, and she had a certain innocence in her face that Sansa longed to have again. There were two old men to her right, one that she recognized, but barely. The one she recognized was ser Barristan Selmy, a former knight of the kingsguard for King Robert Baratheon. After he was discharged, he slew two of Queen Cersei’s men and was never seen from again. Until now. Finally, there was a woman riding next to the old man Sansa did not recognize. She had beautiful amber eyes, dark skin, and hair darker yet. 

Jon was riding just behind all of them, and dismounted his horse once he was in the courtyard. He bolted to Sansa and she threw her arms around him, and let a tear fall from her eye. Jon had noticed Bran to her right, and hugged him all the same. Arya was nowhere to be seen. 

“Your grace,” she addressed her brother properly in front of her people, “Where is the Dragon Queen?” With that, Sansa heard a powerful screech from the air. Her face jolted upward to see where the noise had come from. She hadn’t entirely believed it was true, Dragons were real, until now. She was riding a black dragon, that glistened with red and purple as if rubies and amethysts were encrusted on the creature. She landed outside of Winterfell, and walked into the courtyard. Sansa has expected the Dragon Queen to be wearing some intricate winter dress with jewels and her family sigil, but she just wore a plain sheepskin winter dress with a bear pelt cloak. 

“I am Daenerys Stormborn, of the house Targaryen, rightful queen of the six kingdoms, thank you for inviting me into your home, Lady Sansa.” Sansa mustered a curtsy, never breaking eye contact with the strange beauty that was the Dragon Queen. 

“Welcome to Winterfell, your grace.” They both smiled at each other, and Daenerys eventually broke the silence. 

“Your brother tells me how beautiful the North is; I didn’t think it this magnificent until i saw it for myself.” Daenerys held out her hand, and beckoned Sansa for her to walk. 

They walked to the Godswood, where Sansa could remember her father, always here, whether he was praying or cleaning his sword. 

“I know you must be wary of me, especially with what happened to your grandfather and uncle. On behalf of him, and all of the Targaryens in the past, I truly apologize.” 

Sansa smiled, and replied. “I do not wish to judge a daughter based on the sins of her father. All knew Aerys was mad, and you’ve proven that you aren’t.”

“It’s funny to me, that I haven’t. Being a woman and having such power; it’s bloody grueling is what it is.” They both had a laugh, and sat beside the heart tree in the middle of the Godswood. “This tree,” she touched the face and traced it with her fingers. “It’s beautiful. Dragon Stone has a godswood, but there’s no heart tree there.”

“They say the old Gods watch you through the eyes of the tree. They hear you through the ears of the tree, and they understand you through the heart of the tree. That and their color is why they’re called heart trees.” Daenerys looked up at her and smiled. 

“Your religion seems a lot more interesting than mine... maybe I shall convert to Westerosi traditions when I take back what is rightfully mine.” 

——————

A few days after Daenerys’s arrival in Winterfell, she was feeling welcome. It had been a slight that the King in the North had not bent the knee, however, when Dany saw how the people of the North loved him and his half sister, she understood why. The North was the largest of the seven kingdoms, yes, but the most sparsely populated, and most expensive to maintain. In losing the North, she lost half her kingdom, but she gained an ally that she would not have gained otherwise. 

There was a feast being held for Dany just a few days after her arrival, and it’s was magnificent. The northmen were savages; and because of that, she felt at home. The feast reminded her of the Dothraki holidays that she would spend laughing and drinking with her sun-and-stars. He was gone, though, and there was no point in thinking about him. As a reminder of who he was, her dragon was named for him. 

When the feast was over, Daenerys wanted some more alone time with the Lady of Winterfell. Their last conversation had been pleasant, but Dany felt that Sansa was holding back. She liked the girl, the Tully/Stark child with laughing, deep blue eyes and perfect, plump, and pouty lips. She requested an audience in her chambers. 

When Dany walked into the room, Sansa, although being in her bedwear (which Dany was in as well) was still radiantly beautiful. The glow of the candle gave her hair the shine of a sunset, and her skin was seemingly perfect. 

“Sansa, I feel as though you’re holding back. I want us to be friends, to be allies, for the sake of ourselves and the sake of our kingdoms,” Dany said as they both sat on the bed. 

“I do as well, and forgive me if I find you a bit intimidating, Your Grace.” 

“Well, I don’t exactly blame you considering I have three dragons and twenty-eight-thousand fighters outside your gates.” The room went quiet, and they both burst out in laughter. “Your brother told me about how you saved him during battle, when all seemed lost and Lord Bolton had him.” 

Sansa smiled at the mention of that. “I knew Lord Bolton was going to do something like what he did. My childhood friend, Jeyne was forced to marry him and she told me what a terrible man he was. I rallied the knights of the Vale, whom are loyal to me because their liege Lord is my cousin and the protector of the Eyrie was my uncle by marriage.”

“It was tactful and brilliant, and I’m sure we both know how bloody narrow minded your brother can be.” They both laughed, and kept talking. 

Their conversation went on for hours, Sansa told her about how she had to disguise herself as a bastard for nearly two years to survive, and how different Jon used to be before he was brought back from the dead. Dany told Sansa about the cultures beyond the Narrow sea, about the Dothraki and the Ghis, and the Qartheen. 

The sun was rising by the time the two girls were finished talking, both falling asleep as the morning snow arrived.


End file.
